ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Armored Darkness
is a fictional kaiju from the tokusatsu TV series, Ultraman Mebius. It is a sentient, living armor, created for the Alien Empera. Subtitle: Powers and Abilities *Possession: Being a sentient walking collection of Armor, Armored Darkness needs a host to combine with in order to enpower istelf to its full power. *Darkness Broad: Armored Darkness is equipped with a sharp broad that can cut through several objects. This broad can put anyone under its influence if he/she picks it up. *Darkness Twin Trident Spear: Armored Darkness is armed and equipped with and uses a gigantic, 3-pronged, double bladed, twin-sided trident spear as his main weapon and he can use with great skill and it can extend to any length it wishes at frightening speed making it good for range combat, increasing its length at rapid speed, allowing him to strike objects normally out of its reach. He can fire an extremely powerful dark beam from its tip, as well as enhance its power with a lightning bolt from its tip, as well as purple energy blasts from its tip. This trident can put anyone under its influence if he/she picks it up and also change size and tear up the environment. *Sword: As a backup weapon should his spear be lost, Armored Darkness has and is armed and equipped with a short but large sword that’s incredibly sharp enough to penetrate the toughest of material and cut through even him. If another being obtains it, they will be influenced to do his bidding. He can also summon this weapon to his hands if needed. *Light Nullification: If an opponent attacks Armored Darkness with a light-based attack, he can nullify it, making the attack dissipate into the air. *Reform: If destroyed, Armored Darkness is capable of reforming his entire body, without any amount of previous damage, in just seconds. *Imprison: Once weakening an opponent, Armored Darkness can imprison them in his body where they will be trapped for an eternity. *Darkness Blasts: Armored Darkness can launch a rapid succession of numerous, very powerful, purplish blasts of energy fired from his trident. These blasts can create massive explosions, some rivaling his own size. *Darkness Rezolium Ray Beam: Armored Darkness can launch a very powerful, devastating red and black beam of dark energy fired from the tip of his trident spear, similar to that of Alien Emperor's Dark Beam. This beam has enough firepower to completely destroy a mountain in a single hit. It can also be charged with dark red lightning that is equally as strong. *Giga Rezolium Ray: Armored Darkness able to fired a powerfull version of Rezolium Ray that it able to kill it's foe in an instantly. *Armor: Being a living suit-like being composed of Armor, Armored Darkness can stand up to and is resistant just about nearly any attack and many basic physical and projectile attacks. It becomes even tougher after being revived by Reiblood Seijin, even capable of surviving a direct hit from the Pedanium Shooter. This makes him virtually immune to beam weapons and can entrap Ultras within himself. *Dark Sphere: Armor of Darkness travels in a dark sphere like Alien Empera. If this dark sphere collides with Earth it will destroy it. This dark sphere also contains a dark dimension that eradicates Ultra powers and amplifies his own. *Revive: Armor of Darkness can revive monsters at will. Dark Possession.jpg|Possession Dark 55768.jpg|Darkness Revolium Ray Beam Dark eritii.jpg|Giga Revolium Ray imedkkdidkdmdm.jpg|Reform History Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armor of Darkness Stage 1 - Destructive Legacy After the death of Alien Emperor, the sentient being known as Armored Darkness was activated to carry out the Emperor's Plan B. To make its presence known, Armored Darkness revived the monsters Salamandora, Roberuga, Mukadender, and Kelbeam.) As the news GUYS battled with (and eventually destroyed) the revived monsters, Ryu, now captain of GUYS noted that the revival of these monsters were very similar to that of how the Emperor revived his monsters in the past. Before anything else could have been solved, a massive ball of dark flames appeared and sucked in Ryu and his subordinate, transporting them to a barren wasteland of darkness and ruination. As they flew through the strange world, Ryu noted to his subordinate that it was similar to the Earth during the Emperor's attack. Just then they were attacked by Armored Darkness himself. Just like his creator, Armored Darkness was impervious to all of Ryu's attacks and Ryu stood no chance in defeating it. Crashing, Ryu distracted the sentient armor while his Subordinate escaped out of the plane, seemingly dying. Just then, Ultraman Mebius returned to face off against Armored Darkness. Again, Armored Darkness's strength was more than Mebius could handle alone as it easily tossed him around, even his beam was useless as the Dark Zone they were in restricted the use of light. Then just as Armored Darkness was coming in for kill, it froze in place, as if something was keeping it from killing Mebius. Mebius heard a strange voice from inside the walking armor, with the opportunity, Mebius got hold of Armored Darkness's sword and struck it in the head, weakening the armor into freezing in place temporarily. Meanwhile on Earth it was noted that the Dark Zone was falling to Earth, it was calculated that when it hit, the collision would decimate the Earth wiping out mankind. Stage 2 - The Wicked Immortal Armor While the Subordinate weeped, Mirai informed him that Ryu was alive, saved by the power of Ultraman King. He revealed that after Alien Emperor's defeat, Armored Darkness had been known for some time and Ultraman Hikari was sent by Ultraman King to destroy it before it could reach Earth, but the Armor's strength overpowered him and possessed him. Thus Ultraman Hikari was inside Armored Darkness, being possessed underneath it. Shortly after Ryu reappeared unharmed, the original members of CREW GUYS arrived to assist Mirai and Ryu in the battle, and just in time as Armored Darkness was just awakening to resume its battle against Ultraman Mebius. Noting that Armored Darkness still had the open wound on its forehead, Ryu flew his plane ejected from it and flew into the wound. Within Armored Darkness, he was reunited with Ultraman Hikari and with it, Hikari burst free from Armored Darkness's control, blowing the Armor into pieces in the process. The battle however was not over yet as Armored Darkness's body rejoined back together by the Dark Zone and continued to do battle with the two Ultras. Then Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari once again joined together with CREW GUYS to form Ultraman Mebius's Phoenix Brave Mode and from that point on, the battle was in favor of Ultraman Mebius. Finally after slicing it down the middle if its body with its own sword, Ultraman Mebius destroyed Armored Darkness with the Mebium-Knight shot, ending the Emperor's last effort to conquer the Earth. After this the Ultra split apart, Mebius teleported back to Earth with all of Crew GUYS, while Hikari used his telekineses to halt the drop of the Dark Zone and return it to space. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Armored Darkness reappeared throughout the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Armored Darkness acts as the enforcer of Alien Reiblood, and was sent by him to kill Ultra Seven (who was on reconnaissance duty, looking for Ultraman due the events of the previous series.) This battle between the Armor and the ultra is occasionally seen as visions by Rei, who is going through mental bursts of rage from his Reiblood energy building up. Although the battles were only occasionally seen, Armored Darkness was victorious as he possesses Ultraseven (as well as an Alien Temperor and an Alien Mephilas) and uses their bodies to fight against Rei and his monsters, Gomora and Litra. During the course of the series, Rei had acquired Ultra Seven's Eye Slugger and with it in hand, uses it on Armored Darkness, awakening Ultraseven's will power from within it and weakening Armored Darkness to the point to where Gomora can destroy it. Upon Armored Darkness's destruction, Ultra Seven was released and thus presented Rei with his Miclas. During the series finale, Armored Darkness is revived and possessed by Alien Reiblood to kill Rei and Gomora. However after the assistance of both the ZAP SPACY as well as Grande and Red King, Armored Darkness is destroyed yet again, this time by EX Gomora and EX Red King. Ultra Zero Fight Two Armored Darkness appears in Ultra Zero Fight with Darkness Five when they make their first appearance. His positioning imply that he was their leader. It later, after fighting Ultraman Zero for his friend Pigmon, Amored Memphilas calls a being he refers to as 'Emperor'. The sky turned black with lightning arcing all over as the armor appears on a mountain top. However, when the helmet fell of, it is revealed that the being in the armor and the one who controlled the Darkness Five, was none other than Zero's old arch-enemy Ultraman Belial that he had freed himself. After an intense battle, Zero in Ultimate Form successfully thrust his sword to the place, where Belial's Color Timer should be. However, it was revealed that Belial destroys his seal and disguise himself as Kaiser Darkness title to seek revenge on Zero. He possess Zero, turning the hero into Zero Darkness. Trivia *While Armored Darkness had several Ultras as hosts, Belial is the only one to control it. Interestingly the last being to control Armored Darkness was Alien Reiblood who was also a spirit. Gallery Armored Darkness I.png Dark.jpg Armored Darkness Game.jpg Armored_Dark_Design.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Antagonists